


Perfect Storm

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: Roy was a knight in shining armor - if by ‘shining’ you meant ‘insulated’ and by ‘armor’ you meant ‘extreme weather gear’ - and this was a rescue mission.





	Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Another one! Still busy, but my name is UP2L8 for a reason. XP

Seven o’clock on a Saturday evening, and the city had been brought to a standstill by the first major winter storm of the season. The National Weather Service gurus had issued advisories for heavy snow, major drifting, and a windchill in the minus thirties, with vastly reduced visibility. It was dangerous to drive, they warned. If you don’t have to go out, stay home, they insisted. 

So what was Roy doing in an empty strip mall parking lot with the gale driven snow blasting like icy needles into his face? 

Struggling through the rapidly growing drifts, Roy glanced back to notice that his Mustang was already completely snow frosted. If Maes, Riza, or his aunt Chris ever found out about this, they’d never let him hear the end of it. He would be forced to live out the rest of his days listening to their cheerful mockery. The words ‘smitten’, ‘lovesick’, and of course ‘besotted’ would feature prominently. 

And it would all be true. 

Roy was a knight in shining armor - if by ‘shining’ you meant ‘insulated’ and by ‘armor’ you meant ‘extreme weather gear’ - and this was a rescue mission. 

Pothos Boutique was the only store open on the mall. As a matter of fact, it was probably the only store open in the entire city - as Roy could confirm, being someone who had just driven halfway across it. 

There was a fair amount of snow drifted up against the door, and it spilled inside when Roy shoved it open. Behind the counter, Edward looked up from his textbook in surprise, obviously not expecting to see anyone tonight. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he recognized his visitor. 

“Mustang?” he said, incredulous. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know if you heard, but they’ve pulled all busses off the roads this evening,” Roy told him. “I’m here to give you a lift home.” 

“I heard about the busses. No big deal. I was planning to spend the night here,” Ed said, pointing toward the back of the store. He had already pushed one of the Liberator Sex Loungers into the corner by the fitting room and added a couple of booby pillows for comfort.

Roy found himself distracted from making an immediate response. His fertile imagination was providing inspiring imagery of Ed in various positions on the chaise that had nothing to do with sleeping. He tore his eyes away from the lounger, and his mind away from fantasy Ed. 

“Well, now you don’t have to,” Roy stated. “I can take you home.” 

Ed didn’t look convinced. “I already told Al and Winry that I’m staying here.” 

Was the young man really going to argue about this? He grasped for an objection to Ed’s plan. “You don’t even have a blanket.” 

Ed shrugged. “It’s warm enough in here, and I can always put on my coat. I won’t need a blanket. Besides, I can’t leave right now. It’s not closing time yet.” 

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? Do you really think anyone would be foolish enough to come to Pothos in a blizzard?” 

“You did.” Ed’s grin was smug. 

Brat. 

Ed continued. “I had a couple come in for some toys about three hours ago. I swear, if I hear one more fucking idiot say, ‘So much for global warming,’ I’m going to lose my shit.” Edward gritted his teeth. “Seriously, can they not understand the difference between weather and climate?” 

Roy was not going to be put off. “Are you really going to insist on staying here, even though I’d be happy to drive you home?” he asked testily, finding it hard to believe that his rescue mission was going to fail due to an unreasonably stubborn rescuee. 

“I’ve got light so I can catch up on my reading, heat so I won’t freeze, and a place to sleep,” Ed pointed out. “No need to go out in the cold.” 

Roy ground his teeth. This was frustrating. “I wish you would reconsider.” 

“I wish _you_ would-” 

The lights blinked. 

“Did you see that?” Edward asked, frowning. 

His question was answered when the lights flickered again and went out. The store was suddenly pitch black. 

Power outage. 

In the dark, Roy grinned. How fortuitous. 

“Shut up, bastard,” Edward said wearily, even though Roy had said nothing at all. 

Roy could hear Ed shuffling around. Something metallic hit the floor and rolled. A heartfelt curse. 

Then Roy felt a light touch on his elbow. The touch tracked up to his shoulder. 

A voice close to Roy’s ear said, “Well Mustang, I guess you get your wish.” 

Roy’s arm came up all on its own to wrap around strong shoulders. Distracted by the flex of toned muscle beneath his palm, Roy turned toward the source of that voice. 

And by instinct alone, found Edward’s lips with his own. 

Perhaps it was because he was effectively blind that Roy’s other senses literally exploded: the taste of sweet coffee on his lips, a scent that was uniquely Edward, the warm pressure of the man in his arms, a thrill of pleasure from this intimate connection. 

But before he could press the kiss any deeper, Roy became aware of the fact that Edward had frozen. Roy immediately released the younger man and stepped away, the hand still resting on Edward’s shoulder holding him at arm’s length. 

What the hell had he been thinking? 

They stood like that for a few moments in complete darkness. Then Edward shrugged Roy’s hand off and Roy heard him step away. More shuffling, more cursing, and then – light. 

A flashlight, to be exact. It didn’t resemble any kind of genitalia, surprisingly. Unsurprisingly, it revealed a deeply scowling Edward. 

Roy knew why. He had crossed a line, and Edward had every right to be offended. 

Ed stared at him for a moment, then turned away. 

“I’m locking up. Let’s get out of here,” he said tonelessly. 

The parking lot was lit by the glow of street lights from the surrounding, not-blacked-out parts of the neighbourhood reflected by the snow – which made it brighter than Roy would have expected. 

Brushing off the car was awkward. The drifts were up to their knees. Even with the two of them working together, the snow was settling almost as fast a they could brush it off. Worse, the silence surrounding the pair was uncomfortable. Roy worked his way along the driver’s side while Edward took care of the passenger’s side. They met at the back window, facing each other from opposite sides of the car. 

And Roy didn’t want this uneasy silence to last any longer between them. 

“Are you angry with me?” he asked quietly. “For kissing you?” 

"No, not for kissing me," Edward said flatly, though his eyes flashed with that passion Roy had admired from the start. "But can I ask you something, Roy?" 

"Of course," he said. Ask me for the rest of my life, and it’s yours. 

"Why did you push me away?" 

Roy took a moment to disarm his glib tongue despite how vulnerable it made him feel, as if speaking the unvarnished truth was showing weakness. He hoped that he was right about this young man; that his weakness would not be exploited. That with Edward, Roy was safe. 

"We’ve only known each other for a short time. I didn't mean to – I was afraid that I took you farther than you were ready to go," Roy said slowly, “I don’t want to take advantage.” Or screw this up, he wasn’t quite brave enough to say out loud. 

Edward seemed to hear it anyway. His smile was tentative but distinctly fond, and he moved around the car directly into Roy’s space. Roy held his ground, hoping beyond hope. 

"Do I look like the kind of guy who would let someone take advantage?" Edward asked, voice low. 

“You froze.”

Ed shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“I shouldn’t have-” 

“Just because I wasn’t expecting it doesn’t mean I didn’t want it. If I’d wanted you to stop, I would have said so.” Ed raised an eyebrow, lips tilting into a small grin. 

And Roy was only human. 

He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets. Then he cupped his hands around Edward’s upturned face, skimming his thumbs along Ed’s jaw, shielding Edward’s skin from the bite of cold winter wind. 

“If you want me to stop, tell me now,” he whispered. 

When Edward said nothing, slowly, gently, Roy drew Edward to him and brushed his lips lightly against Edward’s forehead, that lightest of touches arcing a current along his nerves. 

“Or now.” 

No objection. Roy moved his lips just to the edge of Edward’s mouth. 

“Or now.” 

Roy’s lips hovered a breath away from Edward’s. 

“Or-” 

Edward curled his fingers into the collar of Roy’s coat to tug him down, and the rest of Roy’s words were lost against his mouth. Roy kissed Edward gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness that Edward wanted. He clutched tighter, knotting his fists in Roy’s coat, pulling him harder against him. Edward growled softly, low in his throat, and then Roy’s arms were around him, pressing them tightly together. 

The parking lot lights suddenly flared back to life, and Edward broke the kiss with a gasp, though he stayed in the circle of Roy’s arms. They were standing so close that Roy could feel the warmth of the other's body, his own warming in response to the fire in those entrancing honey eyes. 

Then Edward pushed forward and pinned Roy to the car, mouth settling hot and fierce. 

He'd already kissed Edward once, but that kiss had been made bitter by Roy’s belief that he was not welcome to it. Now Roy found that Edward’s lips tasted of sweet promise. Ed’s face warmed in his hands, and Roy took a quick, shaking breath before giving himself up completely, opening himself to Ed with something that felt like relief. Ed's breath hitched when Roy’s feverish fingers brushed the skin of his neck, just behind his ear. 

Heat radiated off the younger man, and Roy felt Ed swallow hard. A slow flutter started in his midriff and spread deeper, hotter, stirring Roy’s body with want and sparking his mind with raw desire. 

Ed held very still with his lips sealed against Roy’s, but his tongue was passionately alive, exploring Roy’s mouth with pure abandon. Ed growled again, a sound felt more than heard, sending shivers across Roy’s skin that had nothing to do with the cold. His mind buzzed lightly with the pleasure of it, his body fairly thrumming as Ed’s hands moved to cradle the back of Roy’s head. Roy clutched at Ed’s hip, pulling him closer until they were fully and totally flush against each other, like two hands pressed together, palm to palm. 

The cold was forgotten. The snow, the wind, the street, the car at his back, all forgotten. There was only the two of them in a swirling whirlwind of white, each anchored tightly by the other, resonating in tune, Roy’s senses filling with Edward until he thought he might burst into a shower of sparks. 

But all good things must come to an end, particularly when there is a real danger of hypothermia. 

This time when Roy pulled away, it was with great reluctance. 

“Unless we want to be found frozen solid like this in the morning, I think I should drive you home.” Roy said. 

“Mmm.” Edward finally stepped back, drawing his scarf tighter and pulling up his collar. “But what a way to go,” he said wistfully. “It will have to be my home though, unfortunately. Al and Winry are already worried, and if they call Pothos and I’m not there-” 

“Delivering you safely to your home was always my intention,” Roy assured him. 

And he meant it. When they did consummate this relationship, preferably sooner than later, Roy didn’t want it to be a spur of the moment encounter. He wanted it to be the culmination of a perfectly executed plan. He wanted it to be perfect, both for himself, and for Edward. 

Roy opened the car door and Edward slid inside. 

Apart from Edward giving directions, they didn’t speak, but this time the silence was comfortable. Under normal conditions the drive would probably have taken about fifteen minutes. As it was, it was more than double that before Roy was pulling up in front of a brick low-rise apartment block. 

“Do you want to come in?” Ed asked. “I’m sure I could scare up some hot chocolate. And our couch might be safer than trying to drive in this shitstorm, but you’d have to contend with my brother and my best friend. They’re dying to meet you.” 

Roy gave it some serious thought. “No,” he decided. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Can you call me when you get home?” Ed asked, and was that a blush? “So I don’t worry.” He put a hand to the back of his head self-consciously. “Christ, I sound like a sap. You’re starting to rub off on me." 

“I’ll call.” 

“Thanks for coming to get me.” 

“My pleasure.” 

Roy smiled. 

Ed looked at Roy, undecided. 

Roy decided for both of them. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Ed’s upper arm, pulling him in for another kiss. This one was softer, warmer, but just as thrilling. 

And far too quick. 

Judging from his charming pout, Ed appeared to agree, but opened his door to slip out into the storm anyway, letting in a blast of frigid wind. The door slammed, cutting it off. Roy watched Edward walk up the path to the apartment building’s main doors, pause to look back at Roy with a heart-stopping smile, and then enter. 

With a deep sigh and a satisfied smile of his own, Roy decided that his mission had been a resounding success. Maybe his luck was finally changing for the better. He shifted the Mustang to low gear. 

And heard an odd popping sound, just before the engine stuttered and died. 

Roy shoved the gearshift into neutral and cranked the key. 

Nothing. 

He depressed the clutch and tried again. 

Nothing. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is already started. Cross your fingers. 😊


End file.
